nemofishmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Important chat
From October: I asked: 1. What are the names of these episodes: Druselstein Visit Episode, Ancient China Episode, Scary House Episode and Indiana Jones-Style Episode? 2. What is Jenny's surname? 3. What is Baljeet's real surname? 4. Will there will be P&F live-action movie with Jim Carrey as Doofenshmirtz? # 7:19 Marekos1996 Answer: "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what the name of those episodes are. They were not ones I worked on and since there re so many and the title of the episodes change constantly, you never know until they air, really. I'd check the "Phineas and ferb Wiki" website for that information. They have everything. I also am not sure we gave Jenny a last name. Again, the Wiki page will know better than me. As for Baljeet, there is some dispute. Again (sorry for the broken record) but check the Wiki. Those guys do such a great job getting all the details. I don't think Jim Carrey will be playing Doofenshmirtz in the movie. In fact, I'm positive Dan Povenmire will continue in that role and Doof will most likely be animated in the film. Thanks for your questions and sorry to get back to you so late. " # 7:20 Marekos1996 I asked about some songs and World Without the Platypus - answer: "I think "Evil For Extra Credit" and "World Without a Platypus" are working titles for a song from and the name of the big cliffhanger episode that ends the third season and will start the fourth season (but I'm not positive). I know Carl sings the "Evil" song. I'm not sure about "Frenemies," but I know that's one of our songs. Your English is fine, by the way. The point of language is communication, not perfection, and I understand you completely. Thanks so much for your interest in the show. We make it for you guys, after all. " :"Yeah, I believe "Evil For Extra Credit" is the name of a song Carl sings in the third season cliffhanger, which was, at one point, titled "World Without A Platypus," but I'm not sure if that's still the title. The cliffhanger will be one hour - a half hour at the end of season three and a half hour at the start of season four. Season four is just starting up production now. I don't know about the spin-off yet" :"Yes, "Meapless In Seattle" is very real and will air soon. I wrote it along with the very talented Kyle Menke. It is a sequel to the first Meap episode and hopefully the second episode of a whole series of "Chronicles of Meap" episodes for Phineas. I'd love to do a whole Meap spin-off show, personally, because I'm a huge science fiction fan, so it's really fun for me to play in that world (plus I created the character of Meap, so I'm a bit biased towards him). I guess if the fans wanted it bad enough, maybe Disney could make it happen. Anyway, hope this helps you, JCB " :"The song "Walking Through An Alien Landscape" was written for the first Meap episode for the scene where the kids play around in Mitch's biospheres on his ship with all the alien creatures he had captured (as Candace tries to catch up with them to "rescue" them). I wrote some music and a kind of talk/sung lyrics section for it, but we ended up using other music. The "Alien Landscape" song will not be in "Seattle" nor any other episode. It will go on the pile of discarded "Phineas" songs that all of the songwriters have contributed to over the years. Honestly, it's no big loss. There's plenty more songs where that came from. And I'm glad you like Meap! By the way, I guess you can use the information I'm giving you for the website if you need to, but it might be better if you didn't quote me directly on this stuff. Disney can be a bit touchy." 10:21Trolypac:O my 10:22Marekos1996:About "Remains of the Platypus": "Yes, I do, indeed, know all about the episode "Remains of the Platypus," as I was one of the main writers on it (although I believe, for a bunch of technical, union rule-related reasons, I was uncredited on it) along with Zac Moncrief (who also directed) and John Mathos. I really don't want to spoil it by telling you too much about it, but I will say that it's a really STRANGE, funny episode that does, as you mentioned, have a "Memento," chronologically-reversed story structure that's really pretty cool. I like the episodes that push the envelope out further and further for what we do and what we CAN do - and this is certainly one of those. I think it's airing relatively soon, so you don't have tp wait too long to see it all for yourself (I actually haven't even seen the final version, myself, and I understand Zac and Dan did some late tweaking, so I'm excited about it, too!" :"There are no plans for a Valentines episode as far as I know." :"Yeah, Monty Monogram is actually a character I created based on a story I wanted to do for a long time, who will be in an upcoming episode I wrote with Kyle Menke (the same team that brought you "Meapless In Seattle" and much of the "Across the Second Dimension" TV Movie). The episode is called "Minor Monogram" and is a very different kind of big character-driven story episode with which we were experimenting in terms of tone and writing. I can't tell you too much about it, but I will say that it lights a fuse in the Phineas world that threatens to explode and change the lives of some of the main characters in huge ways. It's very funny and very cool. Can't wait to see what you guys think. " :"Hopefully we will explore all the characters and their families more in the fourth season. That is one of my main agendas as a writer on the show. I think (and hope) that my and Kyle's "Minor Monogram" episode (which the Disney executives really love) will show how exploring the character's and their families deeper can open up many new story ideas and keep things exciting and fresh for the audience (and the creative team, as well). There are no specific plans at the moment to show these character's fathers or families, but, again hopefully, when I get in there and stir things up again, there will be! If you spread the word and get everybody excited about "Minor Monogram" and we can get the ratings up really high when it airs, Disney will take notice and want more episodes like it. I really do think the fans are gonna go crazy when they see what happens in the episode and what it could potentially mean to the characters! It's gonna shake their world to the core. There's already another episode being made that follows up on the storyline established in "Minor Monogram." So, things are moving forward and the fuse on the bomb is getting shorter and shorter..." 10:23Trolypac:Oh...I would like a Valentine' special...and I cannot wait for Minor Monogram 10:23Marekos1996:"am personally planing to write a very special music-related episode that I think will be the biggest Phineas show yet. i'm very excited about it. It's pretty much my dream project for Phineas since you know how involved I am with the songwriting and music. Hopefully, I will be able to tell you more about it as it becomes a reality. The music is a huge part of the show and hopefully season four will take it to the next level. Stay tuned." :*I am :"Not sure on last names. I think Baljeet's is "Patel" " 10:24Trolypac:What? 10:24Marekos1996:"I would think they will eventually release all the songs from the series in some form or other, including a Season 3 soundtrack, but I know of no specific plans at the moment. " :"Stacy's love life is up in the air, but stay tuned because I'm sure we will get around to sorting her out. " 10:25Trolypac:Wow 10:25Marekos1996:I cited it from J.C. Barry :I can answer this one: "Remains" and "Minor" are 11 minutes and "Meapless" will be 22 minutes. I (co) wrote all three of these. :Monty will be a little older than Jeremy. 10:25Trolypac:Ok...Isn't Monty a little young for being MM's son? 10:26Marekos1996:"I don't even remember anything about Blanca Dishon and Monogram dating. Was that in the episode? If it was, or if it was in any comments made by someone involved with "Phineas," I'm sure it was more of a little joke than anything serious in terms of the backstory of the characters. I doubt we will do anything more to explore it. Here's a little tid-bit: Blanca Dishon's name was created by combing the names of two girls who were in my third grade class when I was Phineas and Ferb's age. "50 Foot Sister" was a very difficult episode to write because Piero and I were trying really hard to come up with a "message" about our society's superficial value system when it comes to how people look. Disney wanted us to actually "say" something about the themes and we took that task seriously in terms of not wanting it to be cliche and unrealistic about the way people actually behave and judge one another. I think we got close, but didn't quite nail down a big enough, clear enough message, in our opinion, at least. " :Yeah, the whole Monogram/Dishon thing isn't something to take seriously - although be prepared for some big, juicy stuff with Monty Monogram coming up. Giving Monogram a son was my idea and I wrote a big, long story arc about Monty that will have a huge impact on all the main characters. I'm really excited about it, so watch the fuse get lit in my "Minor Monogram" episode. It's gonna be so cool. :Monty will be in more episodes than just "Minor Monogram" and is a new character I came up with to help us develop some of the other main characters around him. I love that aspect of "Phineas and Ferb," that we actually develop the characters and their relationships, unlike most other animated programs. :"Well, there are always many episodes with "new" characters, but they're usually not characters that we'll see again and are only there for that particular story. Yes, it's true that I've written many episodes with characters that became regular characters or, at least, we see again, but on most occasions, we didn't plan to use those characters again, but either the audience reaction was so good that we brought them back (like Meap) or the other writers decided to use something again because they liked the character. Bob Webber from "The Lake Nose Monster" episode is a good example. I wrote him with that little, silly "catchphrase" where he says, "Okay!" all the time. Everyone loved that, so they brought him back to marry Mom's sister in that wedding episode. There are no plans that I'm aware of right now to have new family member characters or bring back old characters from past episodes to turn them into regular characters. I'd, personally, like to do more with Django, as well as Baljeet and Buford. " :"No plans for Steve the Lizard that I know of. I agree it would be fun to see him again." 10:28Trolypac:So...Minor Monogram will be a character...WOW 10:28Marekos1996:"Besides "Minor, Meapless and Remains," I wrote a large part of the end of Season 3/start of Season 4 two-part Cliffhanger episode." 10:28Trolypac:So...let me interrupt u a bit... 10:28Marekos1996:"Really quick - here are the characters I came up with that have become or will become running characters you will see more than once: " Meap, Little Suzy (Jeremy's sister), Klimpaloon, Baloony, Big Mitch, Ducky Mo Mo, Nosey (the Lake Nose Monster), Bob Webber ("Okay!"), and most of the non-main characters from any episode I wrote. Someone else came up with the concept of Monogram having an assistant off-screen named Carl, but I actually created the character and who he is and what he is like. Dan and Swampy created all the main characters and main friends. I was the first one to actually use Irving (in "Hide and Seek") but he was created along with Buford and Baljeet from the start of the show. I also created the idea of the Doofenshirtz "backstory," that his evil plans are all connected to some tragic backstory from his past that we show. The first time it was done is in the "Lawn Gnome Backyard Beach" episode I wrote. After that, Dan and Swampy wanted backstories in every episode because they thought it was so funny. " Category:Main category